


Putting Everyone Else First

by R_WestAllen



Category: TheFlash(2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sick Iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_WestAllen/pseuds/R_WestAllen
Summary: Iris falls sick one morning and Barry is determined to get her to rest. Meanwhile, Don is being the total momma's boy that he is.





	Putting Everyone Else First

See, the thing about Iris West-Allen is that she always takes care of everyone but herself. So really it doesn't surprise Barry when she wakes up and throws up all of last night's take-out from that Thai place around the corner not once or twice but three times and brushes if off as "nothing" or "probably just food poisoning". But Barry is determined to get her to take at least one day off to rest and rejuvenate.  
"Bear I'm fine I promise. It was nothing. Come on we're gonna be late we have to get the twins ready for school" she said for what seemed like the millionth time that morning.   
"Honey please! I'll take care of them I just need you the get some rest" Barry tried to reason. "I'm-" her sentence was cut short because she ran into the bathroom to no doubt throw up the coffee she just had.  
"Dad! Where's momma?" asked a five year old Don for what Barry was sure was the sixth time in five minutes. "Buddy momma's feeling a little bit sick this morning so I'm gonna have to get you and Dawn ready for school today without her" Barry said sweetly. "Momma's sick?!" came Dawn's heartbroken cry. The twins stopped eating their breakfast to speed their way over to Barry and look at him with big, glossy, wide eyes.   
"Yeah sweethearts, I'm sorry but momma's sick which means you have to be good for daddy so mom will have nothing to worry about but hey we'll have so much fun together. Just the three of us" he says in hopes of cheering them up. "But I don't wanna do anything without momma!" cried Don. 'Man he's such a momma's boy' Barry thought while making soothing sounds to calm both his kids.  
After the twins stopped crying and peppering him with questions about their mom's sickness, he urged them to finish their breakfast then dropped them off at school and headed for work but not before checking on Iris and stealing his usual goodbye kiss.   
Barry was just about to go on his lunch break when Captain Singh came into the lab. "Allen" Singh said as he walk in. "Captain? Anything I can help you with". Barry asked already regretting not leaving earlier. "Actually there is something I need you to do. Go home Barry. Be with your wife" Singh said simply. "Captain...?" Barry asked in confusion. "Joe told me Iris isn't feeling well. You're done with all your reports so go. She needs you" Captain Singh said as he lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Thanks. Thank you so much!" Barry said equal parts happy and grateful. "Anytime Barry" but he barely got his words out because Barry rushed out the door as fast as he could at human speed.  
"Iris baby I'm home" Barry says upon entering their house. "I'm upstairs babe!" Iris called back. Hey, her voice is back to normal Barry said happily to himself before racing up the stairs to their master bedroom. When he walked in, he saw his wife, who was looking much better, typing away at her laptop. "Hey hun" Iris said cheerfully upon seeing her husband. "Hey baby how you feeling?" he said before kissing her smack on the lips. " Mmmm so much better" she said a little breathless.   
" Bear?" "Yeah baby" She took a deep breath and said;"This morning, after you left, I figured out why I was sick" "Why's that hun"he asked getting really concerned. "Barry, honey, I'm pregnant!" Iris said as tears streamed down her checks. "Pregnant?". Barry asked. His voice barley loud enough to hear. "Oh my Gosh! We're having another one!" cried. "Are you happy. I know we didn't plan to have another one but..."she trailed off. "Iris how could I not be happy when you're carrying our child?! he said before kissing her passionately. "Think they'll be happy about getting a little baby brother or sister?"she asked in concern. "Yeah I'm sure they will."he said trying to ease her fears.  
"Hey it's almost time to pick up the kids! They'll be sooooo happy to see their momma feeling better. They were so worried about you this morning. I swear Donnie is such a momma's boy!" " Not my fault he loves me more" Iris said teasingly before kissing the pout off his face.  
Don an Dawn stand in the waiting area in school talking while waiting for their dad to pick them up. When they see the minivan stop at the gate and see both their parents step out, the resist the urge to run at superspeed and hug their mom. No one said they couldn't do it at normal speed though.  
"MOMMA!" they shouted in union as they grabbed one of her legs each. "Hey babies. How was school today?" Iris asked as she scooped up Don in one arm and took Dawn in the other. "It was so much fun! We were learning about different plants and it was so cool!" exclaimed Dawn. "What about you Don?" asked Barry who was feeling left out of the conversation. "It was great but I kept thinking about momma so the Miss Carter had to talk to me about it" Don said feeling ashamed of himself for not paying attention. Barry, who noticed the look on his son's face was quick to say, "Aww buddy it's okay to worry just try to listen next time" "Okay daddy I will" Don promised.  
When the West-Allen family arrived home, they sat in the living room talking about their day while eating favourite ice creams that their superhero daddy got for them all the way from rouge island. Donnie. Dawn. Momma and I have something we need to tell you" Barry said after asking about their day. "Would you like it if you had a little brother or sister?" Iris asked. "But I don't wanna share you and Daddy" Don said. Man this kid's an angel. "But you already do" Dawn reminded him. "Yeah I guess it'd be fun to have another kid to play with" Don said while Dawn nodded her head in agreement. "Well what if I told you you're gonna have a little baby brother or sister in a few months?" Iris asked. "I get to be a big sister?!" Dawn asked excitedly. "Yeah baby girl you and your brother are gonna have a little baby to play with soon" Iris exclaimed.   
Both twins and their father had the same look of pure love for this amazing woman in front of them as they all kissed and talked to the tiny human being in her tummy.


End file.
